


Roommates

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Honestly this is a friendship fic more than anything but you can see it as a romance one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the fourth time Amethyst had left her sweaty gym shoes on the couch cushions, and Pearl was starting to get fed up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

It was the fourth time Amethyst had left her sweaty gym shoes on the couch cushions, and Pearl was starting to get fed up with it. Not even daring to pick it up without some type of hazmat suit, she just shouted out “Amethyst!” while trying to get rid of the other litter the smaller one had left just lying around while she had been at work. Chip bags, socks, tissues; it was everything under the sun. And it only expanded under the couch, trash finding home in the other bits and pieces that remained mysterious back there out of arm’s reach. 

“Yeah?” Amethyst suddenly answered, crossing her arms as she leaned against the door frame, smacking bubblegum loudly. Heaving herself back onto her feet, Pearl just angrily pointed out the ever growing trash heap piled in their living room.

“I can’t believe you, Amethyst, I was gone for seven hours and you’ve already turn this place into a pigsty!” Pearl cried out, hands waving in the air with hundreds of gestures. 

“So what?” Amethyst huffed, stalking out into the living herself. “It’s my place too. You’re not the king of the hill.”

“Well, with as much you pay for this place, I might as well be.” Pearl retorted. Immediately, the smaller one’s face twisted in fury, and hands soon were shoving at her angrily. 

“Not everyone can be a valedictorian and a part time worker like you, you know! Other people actually get this thing called, uh, tired when they do the shit like you pull off every day. So don’t act like I’m not trying ‘cause I’m not on your level!”

“Then get on my level.” Pearl replied, brushing the other’s hands off of them. Amethyst gaped at her for a moment, before turning to run into the nearest room and slamming the door shut with all the might she had in her body. Pearl sighed.

“So what do you want for dinner?”

…

Game nights could be intense when all of Pearl and Amethyst’s friends showed up. Every Friday night, to celebrate the week being over at last, they would have sort of miniature party at their place, complete with soda and pizza. Rose, the big woman with the bigger heart, always made sure to show, and Garnet, the quiet football captain, followed suit. One might not think that Mario Kart 8 could be so riveting for near adults, but it sure kept them up all night. By the next morning, soda cans would be tossed to the floor, making it a sticky mess, pizza slices were laid in the most interesting of places (“Amethyst! This is what happens when you sneak snacks in the bathroom!”) and the college students would be even more spread out. Just this morning had Pearl awoken to white hair fanning over her face, and finding Garnet dead asleep in the closet, and Rose passed out on her bed. She resisted the urge to get up to clean just yet, afraid she might wake them all up, but nothing went against the unwanted hair in her face.

…

“Honestly, Amethyst, if you don’t study hard, you’re going to fail out of this year!” Pearl sighed heavily, reading over the poor notes the smaller had taken during the lecture. 

“But it’s really hard though…” Amethyst groaned, sitting up from where she had been hanging off the side of the couch. “Can’t I just use yours?” 

“Absolutely not! I got where I am today by working for everything, and now you want me to just, give all of that to you?” Pearl snorted.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well. It’s not happening.” Pearl handed the flashcards back to the other, but she suddenly took up a pleading look on her face.

“Please, please, please, Pearl? I swear I’ll give them right back, I just can’t afford to fail another test, I’ll make it up for you-“ She began to beg, hands clasped in front of her face for emphasis. 

“No.” Pearl just responded, watching the look of dismay befall Amethyst’s face, before continuing with “But I will help you take better notes.”


End file.
